


I Bet I Can Pick You Up Before You Pick Me Up

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lil Shit Blake, assertive Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Blake and Yang get into a competition of sorts. Who’ll crack first?
Relationships: Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

Yang smiled softly at the sight of Blake working on her weapon. She seemed… genuinely happy. Which made Yang genuinely happy. It also didn’t hurt that Blake was unfairly adorable.

“Hey, Weiss.” Blake called out suddenly, bouncing very lightly in place as she tended to do when she was particularly happy. Or when she was about to be a twerp. 

“Yes, Blake?” Weiss asked, distracted.

“I guess talking to Winter ended up being a weiss thing to do after all.” Blake let out a rather gremlin-esque snicker as Ruby and Weiss smacked their foreheads. Yang let out a snorting laugh, thoroughly delighted. Blake lit up when she heard it, ears swivelling to Yang’s direction.

“Did you seriously just laugh at your own joke?” Weiss muttered.

“Yeah, Blake. Yang’s a bad influence on you.”

Blake smiled softly over at Yang, fondness and adoration filling her gaze. Yang felt her breath hitch as Blake hummed, returning to her weapon as Ruby and Weiss walked over to the practice room, grumbling about insufferable teammates. Yang, seeing an opportunity, spoke up. 

“Don’t listen to the nerds. I think your jokes are great.” 

“Yes, because I need your validation.” Blake snorted, rolling her eyes playfully. “As wonderful as you are, Yang.” She added sweetly as an after thought. Yang smiled softly at that.  
“Me? What about you? Sometimes I wonder if it hurt when you fell from heaven.” She grinned cockily at her friend, winking at her. Blake merely quirked an eyebrow at her.

“It did a bit. Why?” Blake deadpanned, completely serious. “Are you the angel that’s going to take me back?” Yang sputtered. “I mean it’s only fair, Yang.”

“… why is it only fair?” Yang asked hesitantly. She knew Blake could be sharp as a tack. 

“Simple. You’re the one that made me fall.” Blake winked at her and stepped away with Gambol Shroud, thoroughly pleased with herself. Yang verbally flailed for a minute before narrowing her eyes at her partner.

“… how dare you high jack my pickup line.” Yang muttered.

“Come up with something original, then. You’re as smart as you are beautiful so it shouldn’t take you too long.” Blake called back as she walked over to the training room.

“Oh.” Yang grinned. “You know I love it when you’re feisty!” She called out. Blake turned around to face her when she reached the door.

“I can’t blame you. Have you seen me?” Blake quipped cockily with a smug smirk before disappearing into the room.

“Oh. Oh.” Yang laughed. “It is _so_ on now, Belladonna.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind person from a tumblr message gave me this idea 😊
> 
> A sparring match between the bees. Place your bets.

Yang grinned excitedly. With the others working with the Ace-Ops with their weapons, she and Blake had chosen to grab a private training room to work on some on getting to know each other as combat partners again. It had been a while since they had sparred last and she was thrilled at the idea of it. She had always admired Blake’s form.

“Alright kids! No weapons, semblances are in play and use whatever you can to get an upper hand on your opponent.” Elm said happily. She was certainly friendly. Yang liked her. But one thing she said stuck out to Yang as she and Blake squared off, hands up. Whatever they can, huh?

On that note, Yang decided to step further into…. whatever it was that happening between her and Blake. She locked eyes with her partner and held up a hand for time out.

“Hold up. I’m not giving you a single advantage here, Princess.” She teased, delighting in the way Blake’s eyes narrowed and her lip curled. But what really fascinated her was the furious blush that crept over friend’s cheeks.

Yang smirked and reached down to grab the hem of her shirt and, as Blake’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped, slowly lifted her shirt up and over her head, leaving her in her sports bra. She balled the shirt up in her hands and threw it to the side, sending her friend a sly wink.

Blake appeared to have stopped functioning. Her eyes were definitely wandering and her ears were pricked forward with interest. She was biting her lip gently, her blush only deepening. Yang felt a swell of pride at causing such a reaction. She let out a quiet chuckle and Blake’s attention came back to her eyes and she watched as Blake’s eyes sharpened from amber to molten gold. Her ears pulled back and her lip curled in distaste. She was not happy. And Yang knew she was going to pay.

This was going to be fun.

Finally, Elm called for the match to start and both girls charged at one another. As Yang grabbed Blake, she felt something press against her cheek. She froze, the clone in her grasp fading away as Blake snickered and backflipped back a few feet. Blake had just kissed her! On the cheek!

“I- um. What?” Yang sputtered, cheeks heating up fiercely.

“I always did believe in fighting fire with fire.” Blake quipped, hip cocked with on hand on it while the other was brought up so that she could examine her nails. She studied them for a second before looking up at Yang through her lashes. “Or am I too hot for you?” Blake crooned at her.

“Hahaha! Your partner’s a spitfire, kid!”

Yang chose to ignore Elm and focus on Blake. Well. If it was fire she wanted, it was fire she was going to get.

And so began a game of tags of sorts. Yang and Blake would exchange blows and blocks while uttering some sort of term of endearment to throw off the other. The endearments only got more ridiculous as the match went on.

Finally, Yang managed to grab Blake and pull her close and wrap her arm around her partner’s neck in a firm, yet gentle headlock.

“Give up, cupcake?” Yang called playfully. She felt Blake laugh against her and felt her own smile grow.

“Not a chance in hell, muffin.” Blake fired back. But before Yang could tease her about not being in a position to make such bold words, she felt Blake lean back into her and crane her head back to whisper in her ear.

“But I have to admit, Yang. I love it when your feisty.” Blake murmured with a low, raspy chuckle. Yang’s arms loosened and Blake swept her leg from under her, sending both girls crashing down to the mat. They laid there side by side for a moment before their eyes met. Blake was the first to break, gentle giggles that turned into full blown cackles. Yang followed suit soon after, snorts and giggled erupting from her. She barely acknowledged Elm chuckling before leaving the room, saying something about teenagers and young love.

“Wow.” Yang squeaked our as she tried to catch her breath. “I can’t believe you pulled that one on me!” Yang grinned at Blake as the girl leaned up on her elbow to look down at her.

“And I can’t believe that you fell for it.” Blake smirked, reaching her hand over to poke Yang’s nose. Yang snorted in response and grabbed her wrist.

“How could I fall for it when I already fell for you?” Yang grinned when Blake ducked her head, cheeks red and smile shy, before looking back up at Yang.

“If you fell,” She murmured, gently resting her forehead on Yang’s. “Then it makes sense why I fell too.”

“Ho- how would that even work?” Yang breathed.

“Simple. You’re body’s metal and I’m a magnet.” Blake brushes their noses together. “Explains why I’ve always been so… atttracted to you, Yang.” Blake whispered leaning in close. Yang closed her eyes and waited. And waited some more. When she opened her eyes, she saw a smirking shadow clone fade away and heard a thoroughly evil snicker come from the door. When she glanced over, Blake smirked at her and winked.

“What are you doing? We need to go meet up with the others.” Blake scolded, still insufferably smug. Yang sputtered as Blake walked away, hips swaying in a manner that had to be on purpose.

Yang let her head hit the mat again. She was doomed.

[#r](https://www.tumblr.com/iphone/search/rwby)


End file.
